The Children of Nature
by Maximus Potter
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. It's been three years since the defeat of the Nightmare King, but he has returned to bring fear back to the world. More importantly he wants the help of his grandchildren; Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Merida Dunbroch, and Rapunzel Corona. Will Pitch finally succeed or will the seasonals fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I should be excited or concerned that I'm starting another story again. Oh well, the idea was stuck in my head and I just had to get it down on paper or something. Anyways, I've become a huge fan of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, and there weren't alot of Dark AUs. So I decided to do this.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own RotG, HHTYD, Brave, or Tangled or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Spring has come once again to the Northern Hemisphere. The flowers were blooming, the grass was regaining its green color, and the branches of trees were sprouting new leaves. There were still some patches of snow on the ground, but it made the forest more enchanting.

A small blue bird fluttered through the air as it searched every tree for the perfect place to make a nest. It let out a chirp every once in a while as it flew farther into the forest. Soon it reached the deepest, darkest part of the forest where no sun ever reached and the snow lay thick.

The bird grew nervous as it entered a deserted clearing where it appeared that no life has ever touched it. In the middle of the clearing was a deep hole that led to darkness. The bird landed close to the hole, but stayed a comfortable distance away from it. The hole seemed to emit an evil that wanted to destroy everything in its path.

The bird hopped around for a bit before deciding to leave. Out of nowhere a tendril of shadow shot out of the hole and wrap around the defenseless creature. The bird let out a surprised cry before it was pulled into darkness.

The bird went into a panic and started thrashing in its captors grip as it was pulled through the dark. As soon as the tendril loosened its grip, the bird shot off like a rocket to escape. Soon it hit metal bars and then backtracked a bit. It bumped into more bars. It went into a complete circle and found out that it was trapped in a cage.

"Oh goodie," a velvety accent sounded out from the darkness. "A new test subject. I wonder if you'll last longer than the others." The bird alighted itself on a small perch just as a tall man stepped out of the shadows.

The man's skin was a pale gray color and had slicked back black hair. He wore a black robe, black tight pants, and black boots. The most prominent feature on the man was his bright silvery-yellow eyes. A smirk crossed his face as he strolled away from the cage to the man-sized globe in his throne room.

The man was Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, and to the children worldwide, the Boogeyman. The nemesis of the Guardians of Childhood. Not only three years ago did he try to regain power over the world from the Guardians when he was struck down by the most unlikely of people. Jack Frost. One of Mother Nature's children. One of his grandchildren.

When he saw the winter spirit at the Tooth Palace, he was surprised to say the least. He tried everything in his power to get the stubborn spirit to back out of the fight, but it was for naught. Like any of the seasonals, Jack was reckless and didn't have much control over his season as he likes to think. When he saw the power his child had, he knew he had to have it.

He may have gone a bit over kill when he lured the teen away from the other Guardians and then confront him in Antarctica. However, everything he did, every word he spoke, and every plot he made was not just for his benefit but also his family. He had seen the ways how the seasonals were shunned and disregarded as nothing but a piece of trash.

Well that will not settle with him at all, not one bit. He will get the belief he and his family rightly deserve with the help of his grandchildren. Whether it be willingly or not.

Pitch turned back to the caged bird with a sadistic smile as he raised his hand. Black sand swirled like a tornado with flecks of gold, silver, blue, and purple. He sent it towards the bird who let out distressed cries.

The sand swirled around the bird as Pitch watched with anticipation. The bird let out pained chirps as the sand started to corrupt it from Mother Nature's design. The sand completely covered the defenseless animal obscuring it from view. After a moment, the sand exploded outward leaving the small creature behind.

Pitch watched as the bird jump onto its feet as if nothing had happened and fluff its feathers out for a moment. It let out melodies tweets as it hopped around for a moment before hopping onto the perch. It regarded Pitch interest as the spirit observed the bird.

The bird's brown and white plumage was now as black as a raven's with a blue sheen with flecks of gold. It grew from the size of a sparrow to that of a full-grown robin. Its talons were sharpened to a point as well as its beak.

The bird let out a call as Pitch smiled showing off his jagged teeth. His shoulders shook with mirth before he let out a menacing laugh. Fear will rule the world once more.

* * *

**Please leave lots of reviews. They do help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first time I updated the same story twice in one day. Awesome! Unfortunately this won't be a common thing. There will be spoilers for anyone who hasn't read any of the books from the Guardians of Childhood series, so YE HAV' BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from RotG, HHTYD, Brave, Tangled, or GoC. Though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hidden away in Mother Nature's Empire were a section of trees that housed the four seasonal spirits. The section was split into four for each of the seasons. For spring, the flowers were in full bloom as well as blossoms decorating each tree. Green grass and leaves decorated the trees in summer's domain. Orange, yellow, red were scattered across the ground and trees as autumn kept its grip on its domain. White powdered snow covered the ground with trees barren of leaves and only icicles left in their place as winter played.

Though each of the seasonals lived nomadic lifestyles, they'll always find sanctuary with Seraphina. Which was the case for two of the four spirits at the moment.

Relaxing in a meadow that bordered each of the seasonals territories were the Spirits of Spring and autumn. The spring spirit was a teenage girl with seventy feet of long golden blonde hair and wide green eyes. She wore a purple and pink dress with white lace, yet didn't wear any shoes. Her name was Rapunzel and she was currently weaving flowers into a crown while her chameleon, Pascal, was relaxing on her head.

Across from her was the Spirit of autumn, who was currently play wrestling with his dragon companion. Though a Viking in his past life, he differed comparably from his former tribe based on his intellect, kindness, and physique. His name is Hiccup and like the season he ushers, he can change the appearance of his age at will. Sometimes he would appear as his thirteen year old self, which was short, scrawny, and weak. Other times it was his eighteen year old self; tall, lean, and handsome.

Currently he was in his eighteen year old form and lay out on the ground as he fake punched his dragon companion, Toothless. The black dragon was playfully batting Hiccup with his paw. "Dragons and spirits, enemies once more," Hiccup said grinning before Toothless dropped his head onto the spirits stomach.

Rapunzel looked up concerned for her friend when she heard him groan. That was before she started giggling when Toothless started licking him. Hiccup groaned again before he rolled away onto his feet.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't wash out," Hiccup scolded as he shook his arms out. Toothless made a warbled growling sound that was his version of laughing. The autumn spirit rolled his eyes before rounding on Rapunzel.

"Thanks for the help there Puz," he said sarcastically.

Rapunzel just smiled and it made Hiccup want smile back. After a minute, the spring spirit became sober. "Where's Jack and Merida? They should be back by now."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You know how competitive those two are. I bet they're on their way right now. Then when either one of them wins, we'll be the ones to step in and stop the fight."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to reply when they heard the sound of flapping wings and pounding hooves. A second later a large white creature landed in the clearing with the grace of a cat followed by a huge black and white Clydesdale. The white creature was a medium sized dragon and a younger version of Toothless with flecks of silver in his scales. On his back was a teenage blue hooded rider.

The teenage rider let out a chuckle as he scratched behind the dragon's frill. The dragon let out a content purr then playfully nudged his rider when he jumped off the reptile. The rider pushed down the hood of his cloak to reveal spiky white hair and bright blue eyes, then took off his face wrap to show a smirking impish face. It was Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and proclaimed winter prince. He wore a blue tunic with white accents and snowflake embroidery, a leather belt around his waist, tight blue pants, and leather cloth wrapped around his feet, hands, and arms. He also wore a thin floor length dark blue cloak with white fur trim. Finally perched on his head was a crown made of unmelting able ice.

Rapunzel squealed and tackled Jack into a hug. The winter teen let out a yelp before the two collapsed onto the ground. Hiccup rolled his eyes yet smiled at seeing his brother again. He finally laughed when Rapunzel started babbling questions faster than Jack could comprehend.

"Slow down Punzie," Jack chuckled as the two teens sat up. "Meri and I just got back, and you and Hiccup aren't leaving for another day. We still have enough time to catch up."

"Ya mean not ta get yer pasty white ass from gettin' set on fire," a Scottish accent rang throughout the clearing. The three other turned to their last sibling as she jumped off the Clydesdale. It was Merida, the Spirit of Summer. She pushed the hood of her brown cloak down to reveal wild red hair and teal eyes. She wore a knee length dark green dress with black embroidery and long belled sleeves, a leather belt around her waist, light brown tight pants, and black leather boots. Attached to her belt was a quiver full of arrows and strapped across her back was her bow. Currently she was glaring down at the winter spirit.

"I won our little race fair and square, Scotty," Jack retorted as he got up from the ground before helping Rapunzel up. "It's not my fault Kaydean is faster than your little pony."

The white dragon, now identified as Kaydean, perked his ears at his name before rolling his eyes and padding over to Toothless. Pascal was currently perched on Hiccup's shoulder and shared a glance with the teen. Angus trotted over to the dragons and started grazing the grass.

Merida's eyes narrowed even more before calling to the spring spirit in a too calm voice. "Punzie, would ya be a lass and take three steps to yer left."

Jack's eyes widened in fright and quickly shook his head at Rapunzel. The spring spirit smiled sweetly and took those steps. With Rapunzel out of harms way, Merida quickly tackled the winter spirit onto the ground.

Both spirits started to wrestle each other as they tried to get the upper hand over the other. Their audience watched on calmly as this happened many times in the past, only wincing when the other pulled an arm or leg too hard. The only one who was uncomfortable was Kay dean since he was the newest member of the group.

This went on for a few minutes before Hiccup started wondering if it was time to break it up. The question was answered when his Terrible Terror dragon, Sharpshot, flew into the clearing and land on his shoulders. Sharpshot let out a purr as the autumn spirit scratched under his chin before taking the note that was attached to his leg. The little dragon let out a chirp before allowing Pascal to climb onto his head and flying off to land on Toothless's back.

Hiccup shook his head fondly before unrolling the scroll. He read the scroll calmly before his eyes moved rapidly as he took in every word. Rapunzel saw the distress on her brother's face and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Mother Nature is on her way to talk to us."

Rapunzel's eyes widened before she and Hiccup turned their eyes onto the squabbling spirits. "When will she get here?"

"A lot faster than you think my dear."

The two spirits froze in fright and Hiccup inadvertently shrunk into his thirteen year old form while Jack and Merida seized their fighting. Jack had the summer spirit in a chokehold while Merida reached up and grabbed a fist full of hair. The four teens set their eyes on the female spirit that appeared before them. It was Emily Jane Pitchiner, aka Mother Nature. The two aggressive seasonals pushed away from each other and stood in front of the elder spirit. The other two seasonals walked over to their place by their brother and sister and all four bowed their heads.

Emily Jane smiled gently at the young spirits. "No need to be frightened children," the seasonals raised their heads and smiled back at their mother figure. "But why is it that I always find you and Merida fighting Jack?"

The two spirits glanced at each other. "Just some friendly competition," they said simultaneously.

Emily Jane rolled her eyes halfheartedly before becoming stoic. "As much as I like to hear you four banter, I'm here on very serious matters." The four teen spirits shared a concerned glance before turning their sights back on the elder spirit. "As you four know, the lunar eclipse will be happening in a weeks time and the power of all light and neutral spirits will be decreased. While this is happening, every dark spirit in this realm will have a power boost. You all are probably thinking that this is nothing new, however my father will use this time to strike fear back into the world. So I have decided that all four of you will be here in the sanctuary for the duration of the time until after the eclipse."

There was a moment if silence before the teens voiced their protests. "Ya can't keep us locked up here!" "We would go crazy at least three days in!" "We have jobs to do!" "The seasons would be out if balance!"

Mother Nature flicked her head back and forth between each spirit before her frustration got the best of her. "Enough!" The seasonals quickly hushed before bowing their heads once again. "I realize this is unfair..."

"Unfair," Merida interrupted with an incredulous look, "Yer tellin' us that we can't leave yer empire. It's a disaster waiting ter happen."

"As much as I hate to agree with her, Meri's right," Jack continued as he along with his brother and sister raise their heads. "The seasonals have never been around each other for very long periods of time. We see each other a couple of days during transition then we're off to do our work. I don't even know what happens if any of us lose control around each other."

"That will not happen while you four are in my domain," M.N. snapped. She then took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "I understand that you four can take care of yourselves, but I will not endanger any of you to Pitch's scheme."

"If he has any," Hiccup muttered.

"Regardless," the elder spirit said as she gave Hiccup a light glare. "I would feel much better if you all are somewhere where I can keep on you."

Rapunzel wrung her hands nervously as she stared M.N. in the eye. "Mother, is there something you're not telling us?"

Emily Jane breathed through her nose and gave Rapunzel a tired gaze. "It's nothing you should worry about my dear." She turned her gaze onto all her children. "You all are dismissed, except you Jackson. I need to have a quick word with you."

The seasonals exchanged worried glances before bowing. Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel walked over to their respective animals before retreating from the clearing. Rapunzel placed Pascal on her shoulder before glancing back at Jack concerned before retreating into the Spring Sanctuary. Merida grabbed the reins on Angus before leading him into the Summer Sanctuary while trying to keep her temper under control. Hiccup signaled for Toothless to follow him into the Autumn Sanctuary, but the black dragon stopped briefly when he felt something was off. Sharpshot let out a soft growl when he saw a shadow, but stopped when Hiccup called the two dragons over. Toothless let out a grumble as he followed his spirit into the Sanctuary.

Jack smiled a little nervously at the elder spirit, but kept on an impassive expression. She motioned to follow her, and the two walked back into her domain. Kaydean followed the two but looked back briefly when an unfamiliar scent hit his nostrils. He let out a low growl before waddling after his companion.

Soon the clearing was filled with the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. The peace was broken by a menacing chuckle and a figure emerged from the shadows in the Winter Sanctuary. Pitch looked around the clearing with satisfaction before strolling around for a moment.

"You thought you can keep me out of your domain forever my child," he mused to himself before a predatory grin split his face. He summoned four of his nightmares and had them hide in the shadows of the Sanctuaries. "You can't keep their grandfather away from them forever Emily Jane."

He stalked into the shadows of the Spring Sanctuary with his hands folded behind his back. "After all family sticks together no matter what." He let out a laugh as he disappeared once more.

* * *

**Please leave comments, they will be very helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the fastest update I've ever done in my life. However this is not a regular thing so don't get used to this. This is my senior year of high school and i am going to be busy with ****scholarships for college. There will be mentioning of a certain Frozen character, but she won't make an appearance until way later. Now I won't hold you up any more so on with the story.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jack grumbled under his breath as he paced back and forth in front of the fire he made. After his chat with Mother Nature, he returned to the Winter Sanctuary in a bad mood and went straight to the cave he lived in. His dragon companion, Kaydean, was curled up on his stone slab and chewing on a leather ball Jack found.

The winter spirit stopped his pacing and smiled fondly at his dragon. He found the dragon when he was still an egg six years ago, hidden away deep in an ice cave and immediately took it to Hiccup. To say the autumn spirit was surprised would be an understatement. Since Hiccup was the oldest of all the seasonals, he watched as his culture fell to ruin then witness the extinction of the dragon species. He traveled the entire world with Toothless and Sharpshot to look for any of the creatures, but found none.

Hiccup quickly assessed the condition of the egg and was surprised that it was alive. Jack watched as Hiccup worked to keep the egg alive, but he felt a connection to the unborn reptile. When the day finally came for the egg to hatch, no one was prepared for the icy blast that came. Jack was in awe at the little dragon that emerged. According to the autumn spirit, it was an Ice Fury, a cousin to the Night Fury. While having the same body structure as the Night Fury, the Ice Fury has pure white scales with hints of silver and bright blue eyes. The other difference between the two was the fact that an Ice Fury releases an icy lightening blast. For some reason the baby dragon followed Jack everywhere he went including on a couple of his winter duties, but the winter spirit grew to care for the dragon. He had Hiccup babysit him a few times, but once Kaydean grew big enough to ride he went everywhere with Jack.

Jack let out a sigh and sat down next to the dragon. He ran a hand over the scaled head and leaned against the large body. Kaydean, sensing his friend's anxiety, released the leather ball and nudged his head against Jack. The winter spirit shook his and waved his hands rhythmically. Soon a familiar shepherd staff appeared in his hands.

He ran his hands up and down the length of the staff with downcast eyes. "What am I supposed to do Kaydean? I can't be the spirit mother wants me to be." The Ice Fury let out a low hum as he wrapped his tail around the spirit. Jack let out a chuckle before becoming quiet again. He let out a sigh as he thought back to his conversation with Mother Nature.

_Mother Nature led the winter spirit and hound dragon into the throne room of the Empire, where five throne chairs were placed. The middle throne was a tree carved into a chair with many vines and flowers decorating it. To the right were two different thrones, one made completely out of ice and the other a wood chair covered in soft grass and bright spring flowers. To the left were the two last thrones, one was a wooden chair with dark green leaves and the occasional scorch mark and the other was a wooden chair covered in orange, red, and yellow leaves._

_Mother Nature stopped before the steps of the dais, and stared up at the thrones. Jack stopped a few feet behind the elder spirit and shared a glance with Kaydean. They turned their attention back to the elder spirit as she spoke._

_"I have grave news to share with you, my son. Father Frost has informed me that he is starting to fade and he fears that he won't last long after the eclipse." Emily Jane took a deep breath and turned to face Jack. "Therefore he has declared you as the next King of Winter."_

_Jack stared at the elder spirit in shock before he started shaking his head. Kaydean stared up at his best friend in worry as he started to hyperventilate. "What," Jack breathed. "He can't be fading, he's immortal like the rest of us."_

_"Even we have our limitations Jack," Mother Nature soothed. "When stress and the lack of belief take their toll, the body just can't continue."_

_Jack still stared at her with a wide-eyed expression. "But he wants me to be KING! Doesn't he know anything about me?! I'm reckless and irresponsible, none of the traits worthy a king! Heck Elsa would make a better ruler than me!"_

_"The Snow Queen may have been a monarch in her past life, but she doesn't truly understand the power of winter," Emily Jane said monotonously. She took a deep breath as she stared at her youngest with sympathy. "Father Frost would not have choose you if he didn't believe that you could handle the responsibility. You have handled the winter weather through its beauty and it's danger for so long, you have helped put a harness on this harsh season. You have stood tall through the ridicule and the prejudice, and always came through. I believe that you are ready."_

_Jack continued to shake his head until his eyes hardened and anger took over. "Well, what if I say I don't want to be King?"_

_"Then I'll say that you're being childish."_

_"If you hadn't notice, I. AM. A. CHILD."_

_Emily Jane scoffed. "That is hardly an excuse. Your fellow seasonals are children as well, yet they have accepted their duties as Queens and Chief."_

_Jack shook his head in disbelief. "They, unlike I, were regents in their pasts lives, they were taught how to rule a kingdom since they could crawl. I was at the bottom of the totem pole, I was just a shepherd boy."_

_Emily Jane stared impassively down at the winter prince. "Regardless of what you may think, you have the qualities that are worthy for a King. Even if you weren't born of royal blood." She turned away from the spirit and walked to her throne. "You are not getting out of this arrangement Jackson, Father Frost has made his decision final and will not reconsider. Your coronation is a week after the eclipse, and you will accept the crown whether you like it or not."_

_Jack stared at the elder spirit in disbelief and felt a cold wind fill the hall. There was a slight snowfall as he fought to keep his temper under control. Kaydean let out a concerned grunt before he grabbed his friend's cape in his mouth and gently pulled. Jack looked down at his pal and let out a sigh. He sent one final glare at Mother Nature before stalking out of the throne room with Kaydean waddling behind him._

A large slobbery tongue pulled him out if his memory and Jack stared at Kaydean in shock. The dragon had a smug look on his face as he attacked the winter spirit with his tongue again. Jack let out a groan of disgust and moved away from the reptile.

"That is just gross Kaydean," Jack scolded as he shook out his arms. The dragon let out a low grumbling laugh as he got up and gently head butted Jack's stomach. The winter spirit let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the giant head.

He let out a sigh as he pulled away from the dragon. He walked over to the wardrobe and placed his cloak inside. He took the crown off his head and just stared at it. He lightly caressed it as he became down cast. "I didn't ask for any of this." He placed the crown on the pillow and just stared at it.

He let out a yelp as something grabbed him from behind. Jack turned his head slightly and glared at the dragon. Kaydean just let out a croon and lay back down on the stone slab with Jack underneath him. "You do realize I'm not a kit, right K? As a matter of fact, I believe I'm three hundred years older than."

Kaydean let out a hum and simply closed his eyes. As he did so, he wrapped his wing around Jack in a protective gesture. Jack muttered something under his breath, but he had a smile on his face. Soon he closed his eyes as exhaustion took its toll along with Kaydean.

From the shadows an equine figure watched the two from the shadows and sent the info to its master.

Pitch watched the white haired boy and his dragon rest in the cave with a fond smile. He lightly caressed the orb before he turned to the other three. He watched as Rapunzel slept while using her hair like a blanket, Merida fire arrow after arrow at different targets, and Hiccup work away in the forge he made with Toothless by his side.

Pitch looked back down at Jack's orb as an evil glint entered his eye. "So you don't wish to become the Winter King, Jackson." He shrugged and swirled one of his hands as sand formed in his hands to create the four seasonals. "Well you have nothing to fear now. You and your brother and sisters will become something more fearsome."

* * *

**Please leave reviews, I would love some pointers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo Hoo! I'm on a roll with this story even though I shouldn't be. With Graduation coming up along with scholarship deadlines, I should be focusing on that. Oh well these stories are the much needed stress relief that I need. But enough about my personal life, it's time to go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one of these amazing characters, even if I would literally die for just one.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Never in the years that the seasonals have been together have they ever been so bored. The four teens sat together on one of the largest boulders in the clearing with glazed eyes. Jack was laid out on his back on the top with a bored expression while he idly created snowflakes and let the wind take them away. Merida sat on one of the outcrops with her bow in her lap and lazily carved designs into it. Hiccup was in his eighteen year old form and sat on the other outcrop while he busied himself the small gears and bolts in his lap. Rapunzel was lying on the ground on her stomach as she read one of her books with Pascal. Not too far away, Kaydean and Toothless were wrestling each other playfully while Angus grazed the grass.

Merida started to grip her bow tightly as he nerves finally snapped. "AH CAHN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

The three other seasonals jumped at her outburst and turned to their sister. Even the animals stopped what they were doing to pay attention.

Merida jumped down from the outcrop then faced her friends. "Ah don't know about ya lot, but Ah can't stay here a second longer."

Jack stared at her idly before laying back down. "Three days, just like I said."

"Ah'm serious Frost, we cahn't stay here any longer. There is absolutely nothin' ta do, and we basically did everything we cahn here." The former Scottish princess began to pace. "There has ta be a way ta get out of this Empire."

"You might as well forget it Merida," Hiccup retorted lightly. "Mother Nature has probably cast every ward she knows to make sure we stay here. She even has guards at every entrance. Heck even Toothless and Kaydean can't fly us out of here."

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," Rapunzel spoke up. "She just wants to keep us safe, we are all that she has left after all."

"Yeah, but we've taken care of ourselves fer years before she took us in," Merida argued. "We don' need ta be babysitted."

Hiccup was about to try to make the red head see reason when he stopped. The autumn spirit turned to the winter spirit with a perplexed look. "Uh, you okay Jack? You haven't made a single comment so far."

Jack raised his head slightly before he slumped back down. "It's nothing Hic, don't worry about it."

The three other seasonals shared a concerned glance before looking back up at the winter spirit. Kaydean let out a concerned grumble as he walked over to the boulder. Rapunzel let out a sigh and climbed the boulder until she was seated comfortably next to Jack.

"Jack," she breathed. "Please don't shut us out. Just tell us what's wrong."

"I'm telling you nothing is wrong, Punz. Can you please just drop it?" He pleaded as Rapunzel started to look down cast. He let out a yelp when something punched his shoulder. He sat up and glared at Merida who was standing on an outcrop with Hiccup. Even Toothless walked over to the boulder to stare up at the teens.

Merida glared right back at Jack and spoke in deathly calm voice. "Ya do realize tha' we won't let this go so easily, right? Just save yurself the humiliation and tell us. Ah'm sure it's not tha' bad."

Jack's expression softened as most of the tension escaped him. He bit his lip as he thought of telling them or not. (To hell with it.) He let out a defeated sigh and brought one of his knees to his chest.

"You guys remember when Mother Nature pulled me aside the other day." The other three seasonals nodded. "She told me that Father Frost is going to fade away soon, about a month after the eclipse." Rapunzel gasped and hugged the winter spirit. Merida and Hiccup looked at Jack in shock and slight worry for the spirit.

"I'm so sorry Jack," Rapunzel said sincerely. "This must be really hard for you, I bet Elsa would appreciate the support once she's the Winter Queen."

Jack winced and pulled away slightly. "Elsa is not going to be the Queen of Winter." The three other spirits looked confused for a moment before comprehension filled their faces. Hiccup awkwardly cleared his throat. "Isn't that a good thing for you."

Jack scoffed as he stood up and jumped from the rock. "You guys would think that. The thing is that I don't want to be King. I don't want that kind of responsibility. A Winter Prince and the Guardian of Fun is enough for me, thank you." His shoulders slumped as he finished his rant. "Besides, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment. I don't even know the first thing about ruling anything." He sat down on the ground with a depressed look. Kaydean let out a concerned croon and walked over to the winter spirit. The white dragon nuzzled his hair and Jack lightly caressed the reptilian head.

Rapunzel had a look full of sympathy while Hiccup and Merida had had twin looks of bemusement. "Is it me or does anyone else hav' ah sense of deja vu?" Hiccup nodded his head when Rapunzel scoffed. She slapped the two upside the head and jumped down from the boulder. She sat down next to Jack and took one of his hands in her own.

"Jack have you forgotten that at one point of our lives that we also didn't want the throne. Both in our human lives and now." Rapunzel tried to explain. She turned to Merida with a sly look in her eye. "If I remember correctly, didn't Merida defy traditions so she wouldn't marry at a young age." Merida blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Also Hiccup, didn't he run away from home so he wouldn't become chief and get married." Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't even have a single clue on ruling a kingdom when I finally got out of my tower, but there was one thing all of us had in common."

Jack let out a sigh. "And what would that be?" Hiccup and Merida sat down next to the winter spirit with reassuring smiles. "We had people who cared so much about us that they helped us through our rein."

"I still feel like I would be an awful King," Jack muttered.

"Didn't you say the same thing about being a Guardian," Hiccup countered. Jack rolled his eyes and tipped his head back. It was at that moment that he noticed the lights that streaked the sky. "Speaking of Guardians."

The other three seasonals noticed the northern lights as well and stood with the winter prince. Jack groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Why? Why now of all times?" He rounded on Hiccup with a fierce glare. "You jinxed me, you know that." The autumn spirit just raised his hands in a placating gesture with a nervous laugh.

"Well this could be ah problem," Merida remarked.

"No kidding." Jack ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "If I don't get to Santoff Clausen in a certain amount of time, North is either going to send the yetis after me with the sack or get the Kangaroo on my-" He stopped as a thought came to mind and a mischievous smile slowly crossed his face.

The other three seasonals shared a concerned glance when they saw the look on their brother's face. They knew nothing good would come when they saw that look. "Jack we know tha' look on yur face," Merida said cautiously. "Whaht are ya planning?" Jack didn't answer, however he turned to Rapunzel with that smirk on his face.

"Punz, didn't Cottontail teach you how to summon his tunnels," he asked.

Rapunzel answered cautiously. "Yeah, why?"

Jack's smirk turned into a full on grin and he walked back to the boulder. "I think I figured out how to get out of here." Intrigued, the other three seasonals followed along with the dragons. Sharpshot burst out of the Autumn Sanctuary and landed on Hiccup's head. Jack started rambling out his idea as he pulled two saddles off the outcrop. "Bunny's tunnels can bypass any ward no matter how strong, right? Also the fact that Bunny had to be in some place before to know where to travel. So if I'm correct in the assumption that the rabbit has been here before then there should be easy tunnel access."

The three seasonals stared at him in bewilderment before Hiccup started nodding his head slowly in approval. "I can't believe I'm saying this but that is actually a great idea." He ignored Jack's indignant sputter as Merida tilted her head to the side.

"And ah suppose tha' yur goin' ta leave us behind," Merida challenged with narrowed eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about leaving you guys behind?" He tossed Hiccup Toothless' saddle and strode over to Kaydean.

Merida blinked before she let a huge grin spread her face. "YES!" She fist pumped and ran to get her bow and quiver.

Rapunzel wrung her hands nervously as she watched Hiccup and Jack saddle their dragons. She knew that this could be their chance to have a sense of freedom again, but they would be going against Mother Nature's orders. So far, the spring spirit hasn't known anyone who went against Mother and lived. Yet there was that thrill of rebellion that felt identical to the time she left her tower. It was both exciting and scary... and she liked it!

Soon she was jumping up and down in excitement, and Pascal was sharing in her energy. Even Sharpshot joined in and flew circles around the group. Merida walked back over to the group just as Hiccup and Jack finished up saddling the dragons.

"Alright we are all set to go," Jack announced before turning to Merida. "Sorry Mer, we can't take Angus with us."

Merida just shrugged. "It's ahlright, he doesn't really like ta tunnels anyway." Jack nodded and mounted Kaydean before pulling on his facemask and hood. He grabbed hold of Rapunzel's hand and waited for the others. Merida jumped on Toothless and Hiccup was about to follow when he stopped.

Hiccup got the feeling that he was being watched and turned around slowly. He didn't see anything at first, but he thought he saw something move in the trees. He tried to get a closer look, but he lost sight of it.

"Oi! Hiccup! Are we goin' or wha'?" Merida looked at Hiccup with impatience with Sharpshot sitting on her shoulder with the same expression. Hiccup looked back at the forest and shook his head. It was probably just one of Mother's sentinels. He jumped onto Toothless' back, locked his metal leg into place, and gave the thumbs up to Jack.

The winter prince nodded and looked to his sister. "Ready whenever you are Punz." Rapunzel nodded her head and looked down to the chameleon on her shoulder. The little reptile wrapped a strand of hair around his waist tightly before giving a thumbs up. She stomped her foot twice on the ground and summoned a large tunnel.

Toothless was making low happy growls as he saw the opening and dived into the hole without a second thought. Jack pulled Rapunzel onto the saddle with him, and had Kaydean follow the black dragon. Before the tunnel closed, four shadows followed the teens.

* * *

The teens let whoops and yells of joy as Kaydean and Toothless sped through the tunnels. "We are in so much trouble when we get back," Rapunzel shouted with a smile. Everyone laughed as the dragons went faster. The two dragons made low growl noises as they maneuvered through the dark. They took the sharp turns with ease and made barrel rolls when necessary. Soon they reached the end of the tunnel and flew up to the surface.

The dragons soared into the air with loud roars and Toothless fired a plasma blast into the air while Kaydean released an ice blast. Jack directed Kaydean towards North's workshop and Hiccup had Toothless follow close behind. Once the large red building came into sight, the white dragon dived towards the open skylight that the moon usually appeared in.

Both dragons landed on the balcony of the globe room and the four teen spirits dismounted. Jack took his hood and facemask off before scratching behind the ear plates on his dragon. Kaydean let out a purr at the joyous feeling on his head.

"Oi Frostbite," an Australian voice barked that made the white dragon jerk back and made him narrow his eyes and wide pupils to become slits. "If yer done coddlin' ta beast, we can actually star' ta meetin'." Jack sent a slight glare at the Pooka that hopped towards him.

Standing before the seasonals were the original Big Four, a few of the original Guardians of Childhood. There was North aka Santa Claus, the Guardian of Wonder, who is a tall, rotund, Russian man. Next was Queen Toothiana aka Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories, a colorful hyperactive Fairy with legions of smaller versions at her disposal. Then there was Sanderson "Sandy" ManSnozzie aka Sandman, Guardian of Dreams, a small dwarf sized man with a gentle heart and a mean punch. Lastly but certainly least was E. Aster "Bunny" Bunnymund aka Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope, a six foot one Pookan warrior with an unfriendly attitude.

North threw his arms up into the air with a wide smile and wrapped the quartet in a bear hug. "Hello Jack and friends, it's good to see you all again." The four teens were left sputtering to be put down and they collapsed in a heap when they were released.

Jack barely sat up when he was attacked by a blur of colors and his mouth being pried open by prying fingers. A thousand questions were fired in his direction but all the same he knew who it was. The winter spirit gently removed Tooth's fingers from his mouth and gave her a soft smile.

"Tooth, I can't answer your questions when your fingers are in my mouth," he reprimanded. Tooth blushed slightly and fluttered back a bit.

"Sorry Jack, but I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to make sure your teeth were still white as freshly fallen snow," Tooth squealed. A couple of the mini fairies buzzed around his head and let out squeals. Jack felt something nuzzle his cheek then chuckled as he knew whom it was. He gently cupped the mini fairy in his hand before bringing it up to his face.

"Hey Baby Tooth, I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" BT let out a couple of squeaks before hugging his thumb. "Hehe I missed you too." Baby Tooth zoomed up into the air and fluttered over to Kaydean. The white dragon let out a croon as it followed the fairy with his head. BT landed on the reptilian head and patted the dragon.

Jack just stood up when he felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down and saw Sandy waving at him. The little man used his sand to ask how's he been.

"I've been good Sandy, just tired," Jack responded. Sandy cocked his head to the side and gave him a stern glare. "I've been getting some sleep. It's just that I've had a lot of things on my mind." Sandy's face softened and gave the winter spirit a smile though there was concern shining in his eyes.

Jack smiled back and he watched as Rapunzel jumped around in excitement and squealed every time a yeti passed by with a colorful toy. North and Hiccup were talking to each other probably about what new invention they made while Sharpshot sat on the autumn spirit's head. Tooth and Merida were in a heated debate about battle strategies. Even though Tooth always presented herself as scatterbrained girl, she's a vicious warrior queen at heart.

Bunny let an agitated groan escape after a few moments. "If yer done socializin' maybe we can star' ta meetin'." Everyone turned to Bunny in surprise about how rude he's being. Jack frowned and he was about to open his mouth when Sharpshot let out a screech and pounced on the Pooka.

The immortal teens stared for a moment before they started laughing uncontrollably. Well Jack and Merida burst out laughing while Rapunzel covered her giggles behind her hands and Hiccup wore a bemused smile. Bunny lay on the ground as tried to pull the little dragon off his face. Sharpshot was making little growls as he gnawed on Bunny's nose.

"Crikey," Bunny yelped as Sharpshot bite particularly hard for a moment. "Would someone get this lizard off aw me."

Hiccup shook his head and took out some dragon nip. Kaydean and Toothless let out content sighs and collapsed on the ground. Sharpshot sniffed the air for a moment then flew over to Hiccup. The autumn spirit smirked a little and let the tiny dragon chew on the plant.

Bunny grumbled as he rubbed his red nose and glared at the giggling teens. The rabbit turned around and saw that North and Tooth were holding backs their laughs while Sandy was rolling in laughter on one of his dreamsand clouds. Bunny let out a huff as he allowed his ears to flop against his head. "Everyone always conspires against ta rabbit."

North let out a couple of chuckles before he slapped his hand onto the Pooka's shoulder. "Little dragon may not like you, but he provides entertainment for rest of us, da?" The teens immediately nodded their heads while the Russian man took a closer look at Bunny's muzzle. North smiled widely as he threw an arm around the Pooka. "'Sides little dragon took no skin zis time, it's an excellent improvement."

Jack chuckled for a moment before cocking his head to the side. "So what's up North? You don't usually send out the lights unless there's trouble."

"Pitch isn't back is he?" Tooth fluttered to North with a worried expression.

"As far as ve know, there have been no sightings of Pitch anyvhere," North sighed. "However, ve also have another problem." Sandy created a question mark over his head and cocked it to the side. "Many of the dark spirits are getting bold and are starting to come out of hiding too early. Vith the eclipse in two days, they vill have full rain to do vho knows vhat."

The teens cocked their heads to the side along with the three dragons. It disturbed the four elder guardians how well in tuned the seasonals were. "Why is it a big deal now," Hiccup inquired. "The dark spirits always get excited at least a few days before an eclipse. It's nothing new."

Tooth fluttered closer to the immortal teens with a distressed expression. "The dark spirits take this time to try to gain believers of their own around this time. Some of kids either get so scared that it gives Pitch power or they don't get to live past this time."

Merida cocked her head to the side with a determined expression on her face. "Well it looks like we hahve tah keep them in line then."

Bunny narrowed his eyes at the red head summer spirit. "We?"

Jack looked at Bunny with a serious expression. "Is there a problem Cottontail?"

"Nah mate," Bunny retorted. "As much as ah respect ya four to a certain degree, but this is Guardian business so Guardians problem."

North sighed in Russian and glared at the Pooka. "Bunny, ve talked about how you should not discriminate others. Do not make me throw you out of pole."

Bunny growled as he let his ears fall back on his head. North continued after making sure Bunny was behaving. "Bunny doesn't mean to offend." "To late for that." "However, he is right. Despite being high-ranking spirits, dark spirits vill not hesitate to attack any of you. As guardians, it not only our duty to protect ze children but ensure safety of the royals of each seasons."

The immortal teens stared at the Russian with disbelief before they started yelling at him. The complaints ranged "We're no' babies!" to "We are hundreds of years old, we don't need babysitters." North looked lost as he tried to calm the angry seasonals before Tooth fluttered in front if the group with an angry look.

"QUIET!" The seasonals immediately quieted down while the dragons perked up from their spots and Pascal stood at attention on Rapunzel's shoulder. Tooth gave the male guardians a smug look before turning to the younger immortals with a soft expression. "I realize this is unfair, but it is part of our job to provide some form of stability in the spirit realm. That includes making sure the next regent of the Winter Monarch takes the crown." Tooth gave Jack a pointed look.

The winter spirit stared at her incredulously before he face palmed and groaned exasperatedly. Unbeknownst to him, the seasonals looked at him with sympathetic looks while the other Guardians were confused. Jack slid his hand slowly down his face and put on a half hearted glare.

"I was hoping we wouldn't be discussing this arrangement," he said as he leaned against his dragon. Kaydean let out a soft snort and rubbed his head against his friend. Jack absentmindedly scratched behind the white dragons frills.

"Vhy you upset Jack," North asked concerned. "This is momentous occasion. You, Jack Frost, vill become the most powerful vinter spirit in vhole vorld. You vill have the respect of all other spirits vith Manny and Seraphina as your allies."

"I know the ups that comes with being the Winter King," Jack snapped. His blue eyes sharpened like the sharpest of ice as he glared at everyone in the room. "But what about the downs! I have to choose my successor, organize how the snow and the storms should be brought to the world, settle disputes between angered sprites, and keep myself in check so I don't lose control of my emotions!" During Jack's rant a small storm formed around him as his anger grew. The Guardians backed away slightly, but the other seasonals held their ground. "Tell me this? How can I be King when I have my duties as a Guardian and by all rights still a child?!"

Jack was left seething as he breathed hard through his nose. Snow laid in clumps all over the ground, icicles hanged from the ceiling with sharp points, and ice covered the walls. Before anyone could move, alarms on the globe began to blare out.

The winter spirit momentarily forgot his anger and turned to the giant globe with concern. North strode across the room and started pressing a couple of buttons on the console. The globe moved across the axis until it stopped on the eastern continents where a bunch of red lights flashed over England.

"Everyone to ze sleigh," North shouted as he headed to the lifts. "There is trouble in UK." Bunny was about to make a tunnel when North grabbed the scruff of his neck. "Zhat means you as vell Bunny."

"Let me go right now, mate," Bunny shouted. Sandy was laughing at the Pooka's expense while Tooth wore a bemused smile. "Why aren't ya grabbing Frostbite?!"

"Jack and friends have their own transportation." Rapunzel and Merida cheered while Hiccup had a grin and Jack looked indifferent. The winter spirit was still upset with the others, but for now he will keep a check on his temper. He hopped onto Kaydean's back with Rapunzel before following Toothless out of the building.

* * *

**That's the end for the chapter. And I must apologize for the cruddy way I wrote Merida's and Bunny's accents. They're just awful. Anyway please leave lots of reviews. Until next time people.**


End file.
